Hesphaestus Gore
, Nobby Leach (Minister for Magic between 1962 and 1968) was the first Muggle-born wizard ever to be appointed to the office. |alias= |title=Minister for Magic |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef=y |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Auror *British Minister for Magic (1752-1770) |house= |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic **Auror Office *Gore family }} Minister Hesphaestus Gore was one of the earliest Aurors as well as Minister for Magic from 1752 to 1770. Biography Hesphaestus Gore was born in or before 1735. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, where he became one of the earliest Aurors there, after Minister Eldritch Diggory (in office 1733-1747) first established an Auror recruitment programme. He became a temporary acting Minister for Magic in 1752, and later was elected a regular Minister several times after his predecessor Basil Flack was forced to resign after two months, during the height of the Goblin Rebellions (the goblins had just joined forces with the werewolves). Gore successfully put down a number of revolts by the magical beings, although historians feel his refusal to contemplate rehabilitation programmes for werewolves ultimately led to more attacks. One such revolt took place in 1762, in which goblin rebel Vargot was killed in battle — a popular historical theory that may have not been proved is that Vargot was really a renegade house-elf. - W.O.M.B.A.T. In 1754, Minister Gore and the Italian Minister for Magic officiated the infamous broom race from Aberdeen to Rome between the two most famous fliers in Europe, Torquil McTavish and Silvio Astolfi. The race took place overnight, to avoid the attention of Muggles. The Minister representatives and the supporters were gathered at the Coliseum to await for the racers' arrival. However, just as the pair were seen flying toward the ancient amphitheatre, a clash broke out between rival factions of fans. During the fight, an explosion was somehow set off, leaving the Coliseum in ruins. Orabella Nuttley, a clerk of the Improper Use of Magic Office, who had been assigned to handle luggage and arrange Portkeys, stepped forward and repaired a few columns with the Mending Charm she had invented. Amazed, Gore and the other assembled Ministers asked her to teach them how to perform it, and the damage to the Coliseum was undone by the time the Muggles that woke up to the sound of the explosion arrived at the scene. Gore later awarded Madam Nuttley the Order of Merlin, First Class, for preventing a major breach of the Statute of Secrecy. Minister Gore was also responsible for renovating and reinforcing the prison of Azkaban. Gore left office after eighteen years, in 1770, to be succeeded by Maximilian Crowdy. He either retired or was voted out of office. Etymology Hesphaestus may be a derivative of , a Greek god of blacksmiths, metallurgy, and fire. Gore is an English term for blood, and is particularly used in reference to depicted in visual media. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Hesphaestus Gore es:Hesphaestus Gore fr:Hesphaestus Gore pl:Hesphaestus Gore pt-br:Hesphaestus Gore ru:Гесфестус Гор zh:赫斯菲斯托斯·戈尔 Category:Auror Office personnel Category:Aurors Category:British Ministers for Magic Category:Gore family Category:Historical figures Category:Males Category:Wizards